


The Chilly Academic

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [41]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Land Without Color (Once Upon a Time), M/M, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Roommates, Screenplay/Script Format, University of Ingolstadt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Cora and Milinah return to Storybrooke with an enticing offer for Riku that may lead him back down the Path of Darkness.  Meanwhile, in the Land Without Color of the past, Victor Frankenstein meets Even.





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — NIGHT

FADE IN.

It’s a quiet night.Still.It’s as if nothing could — 

BAMMO!A green flash! And water splashing everywhere!The 

Villain’s Vale rises out of the sea, CORA and MILINAH 

on-board.Behind them, countless CARD SOLDIERS.

CORA

Oh, it’s so good to be back.

MILINAH 

Yes, I simply can’t wait to see 

Wendy!

CORA

(laughs) 

Right.You do continue to distract 

yourself with such...petty things.

MILINAH 

Deal with it. 

JAFAR walks up behind them. 

JAFAR 

You still have one wish left —

He directly looks...at Cora.

JAFAR 

— Your Majesty. 

CORA

One I intend on granting well.

(to Milinah) 

Find me someone...vulnerable enough 

to use it.You know what I want

them to do. 

MILINAH 

That won’t be difficult.

She holds up a heart. 

MILINAH (cont’d)

I’ve got the proper leverage! 

She smirks, as she taps it with her hook. 

* * *

2.

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — NIGHT 

As DR. WHALE is on his way out, he winces in pain.

END OF TEASER 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

* * *

CONTINUED:3.

ACT ONE 

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF INGOLSTADT — DAY — FLASHBACK 

The sky is completely grey.The sun, white.The bricks of 

all the buildings?Grey.Even the leaves are

grey.This.Is the Land without Color.VICTOR

FRANKENSTEIN walks on the campus with a large case, looking 

around, taking it all in. 

Then, he spots one Godwin Hall, a dormitory.His 

dormitory.He smiles and strides toward it.

INT. GODWIN HALL — DAY

Victor walks down a hallway, checking the room numbers

against a piece of paper.Once he finds his room, he sees

the door is open.He enters. 

INT. DORMITORY ROOM — DAY 

EVEN is in there, unpacking.His hair is much shorter then 

we’re used to, as he is younger.When Victor comes in, he

turns around. 

EVEN

Well, hello, there! 

He extends his hand, and Victor shakes it.

EVEN (cont’d) 

Even Waldman!That’s with an E,

not an A! 

VICTOR

Victor

Frankenstein.Waldman.There’s a, 

uh...teacher here by that 

name.Any relation?

EVEN

(nodding)

My father!I should introduce you, 

some time!

VICTOR

I would very much like that!

He smiles, which Even returns.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:4.

VICTOR (cont’d) 

So, uh...How shall we set this

place up? 

EVEN

Well, for starters, I’m a bit 

partial to bunk beds.I like to be 

on the bottom.

VICTOR

In that case, I’ll be on top. 

He starts unpacking.

VICTOR (cont’d) 

Once we’ve got this place set up, 

how about we grab something to eat? 

EVEN

Sounds like a plan! 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

HENRY, KAIRI, RIKU, and IENZO enter and sit down at a 

booth.Kairi and Ienzo sit against the wall, the latter

facing the door.Their respective boyfriends sit next to 

them.They grab some menus and look. 

HENRY 

You know.Sometimes, I wonder. 

He looks up.

IENZO 

Yes?

HENRY 

I don’t know.I thought something

would come to me, like on Seinfeld, 

but no. 

KAIRI 

(smirking) 

The Author has writer’s block?

HENRY 

(laughing) 

Don’t laugh!

KAIRI 

I’m not the one who’s laughing. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:5.

He puts his head on her shoulder.Smiling, she nudges him

back to the wall, putting her head on his shoulder. 

RIKU

(flatly) 

You two are adorable. 

Ruby walks up to their booth. 

RUBY

What would you like, today, guys

and gal?

HENRY 

Umm...I’ll have a burger. 

RIKU

What’s your soup? 

RUBY

Today?Ratatouille.

RIKU

Mmm...Yeah!I’ll have that!

IENZO 

Yeah, I think I’ll have the same! 

RUBY

Okay. 

(to Kairi) 

And you?

KAIRI 

I’ll have the grilled cheese.Do 

you have avocados?

RUBY

We DO have avocados!

KAIRI 

I would like some avocados on my

sandwich! 

RUBY

Alright!I’ll put your orders in,

right away! 

She walks away. 

RIKU

Well, I — 

(drums on table) 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:6.

RIKU (cont’d) 

— gotta go to the bathroom. 

He gets up.Once he reaches the hallway, a familiar hook 

stops him.

RIKU

What do you want, Milinah?

She swings around.

MILINAH 

I have an offer for you.My mother 

has come in possession of a 

certain...bottle. 

RIKU

A genie’s bottle. 

He starts to walk past her.She follows. 

MILINAH 

(smiles) 

How perceptive.Now, she has 

little use for

such...baubles.But!She’s in a 

generous mood!She still has one 

wish left.You interested?You

could use it to restore your

brother’s eyes. 

He stops and turns around.

RIKU

What’s the catch? 

She stops.

MILINAH 

No catch!Just a trade.

She begins walking around him.

MILINAH (cont’d)

My mother would be willing to grant 

her wish to someone who can do her

just one teensy, little favor.

And stops behind him. 

MILINAH (cont’d)

All we need you to do — 

(over his shoulder)

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:7.

MILINAH (cont’d)

— is kill the Savior. 

(whispering) 

To kill Emma Swan.

He shakes her off.

RIKU

It’s a nice offer, but I think I’ll 

pass. 

He walks up to the bathroom door. 

RIKU (cont’d) 

Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to 

go relieve my bladder.

He enters.She smirks and heads for the the exit.Stopping

when she sees our friends’ booth, so she can wave to Ienzo. 

MILINAH 

Hey, little bro, who was born 

before me!

Henry and Kairi have, by now, turned their heads to look at 

her.She exits, with a smug smile on her face.Henry and

Kairi redirect their attention to Ienzo.

HENRY 

Was that —

IENZO 

Milinah.

KAIRI 

Cora must not be far behind.

Ienzo takes out his phone.

IENZO 

Yeah, I’m gonna call my dads. 

He walks out back.

EXT. GRANNY’S DINER BACK — DAY

Ienzo steps out and, startled, drops his phone. 

CORA

Drop something? 

She holds up her hand, and Ienzo’s phone flies into it. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:8.

IENZO 

Give it back. 

CORA

I’ll give it back, when our 

conversation is over.You know,

I’ve missed ten years of your 

life.It’s a shame, really.We

really ought to reconnect.

IENZO 

If it’s alright with you, I’d 

rather we didn’t. 

CORA

Such a shame.Such a shame.What

did I EVER do to warrant

such...treatment? 

He whips off his scarf, revealing the scar around his neck. 

CORA (cont’d) 

(scoffs) 

Water under the bridge.A little 

decapitation never killed anyone in 

Wonderland! 

IENZO 

It.Still.Hurt.

CORA

Mm.You have too much of your

father in you.He died.By your 

boyfriend’s mother’s fiery

breath.I wonder if that’s ever

come up at dinner.

IENZO 

Shut up.

CORA

There’s SO MUCH less drama in 

arranged marriages.Just think 

about what you could have 

had!Money.Power!INFLUENCE!

IENZO 

I said, "Shut up!"

CORA

And you ran away from all of

that?You disappoint me, Ienzo.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:9.

IENZO 

SILENCE!

His phone flies into his hand.

IENZO (cont’d)

Leave me alone; I’m going back to 

my double-date! 

He storms back inside.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY 

Ienzo walks back to the booth, texting along the way.Riku 

gets up to let him in.

IENZO 

(to Kairi) 

You were right. 

KAIRI 

Oh... 

RIKU

(to Ienzo) 

Listen, I, uh, was just telling 

them...Milinah told me your mother

put a hit out on Sheriff Swan.

He shoots him a look of shock.

RIKU (cont’d) 

She wanted me to do it, but I 

turned her down.But, uh, it’s a 

pretty big bounty.

END OF ACT ONE

(CONTINUED)

 


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED: 10.

ACT TWO 

INT. DINING HALL — DAY — FLASHBACK

Victor and Even are eating.Half the PEOPLE eating there 

are female. 

EVEN

I’m very interested in the

applications and possibilities of 

alchemy.

VICTOR

Is that...practical?

EVEN

You doubt me? 

VICTOR

It’s a bit...unconventional, if you 

ask me.I’m more comfortable with

proven science; I’ve never been one 

to experiment.

EVEN

If people never experimented, we

never would have learned.What are 

you studying? 

VICTOR

Medicine. 

EVEN

And where, pray tell, do you think

that knowledge came from?If 

people hadn’t experimented with the 

unknown, we’d still be treating 

illnesses...as if they were 

hexes.Curses. 

VICTOR

Look, I know that.It’s just...I 

prefer the safety of the

known.Leave the 

experimenting...to those...who

DARE! 

EVEN

Curiosity.Mess around with it,

you may just like what you find.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 11.

VICTOR

And that led you to alchemy?

Even pats the table then reaches into his bag.

EVEN

When I was ten —

He takes out a book and places it before Victor.

EVEN (cont’d) 

— I found this. 

Victor looks through it, seeing all kinds of weird notes and

drawings.And pages torn out.

EVEN (cont’d) 

That’s my father’s handwriting. 

Victor claps the book shut, and Even takes it back. 

EVEN (cont’d) 

He likes to say chemistry is modern 

alchemy.

He gets up. 

EVEN (cont’d) 

You ought to meet him!

VICTOR

Can I...finish eating first?

Even sits back down.

EVEN

You’re right.Sorry. 

INT. SCIENCES HEAD’S OFFICE — DAY 

A MIDDLE-AGED GENTLEMAN with slightly greying hair is 

looking at some papers, held up to the light. 

MIDDLE-AGED GENTLEMAN 

Ah.Marvelous, marvelous!

Even pokes his head through the door and knocks on it.The 

middle-aged gentleman looks up. 

MIDDLE-AGED GENTLEMAN 

(smiling)

Even! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 12.

EVEN

You busy, dad?

Professor Waldman sets the paper down.

WALDMAN 

Not at all!Come in! 

Even waves Victor to follow him as he enters. 

EVEN

This is my roommate Victor

Frankenstein. 

WALDMAN 

Ah! 

EVEN

He’s studying medicine. 

Waldman rises from his seat.

WALDMAN 

Oh! 

And walks around his desk to shake Victor’s hand. 

WALDMAN (cont’d)

It is SO NICE to meet you!A 

fellow scientist! 

EVEN

He’s not very curious.

And Waldman lets go of Victor’s hand. 

WALDMAN 

Oh. 

VICTOR

Is that a problem, professor? 

WALDMAN 

Well...I DO like my students to 

always be wondering.NEVER stop

asking! 

An OLDER MAN enters.

OLDER MAN 

BAH!COLD, HARD, PROVEN

FACTS!That’s what matters.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 13.

WALDMAN 

Mr. Krempe.Trying to stymie 

bright minds, again?

KREMPE

Why change what works?Dabbling in 

the unknown far too much is a 

dangerous thing.

Even leans over to Victor.

EVEN

(whispering) 

Krempe’s been after my dad’s job

for years.

He points at them arguing over...whatever.

EVEN (cont’d) 

Is that what you want to become?

VICTOR

Well... 

KREMPE

I have a class to plan.We’ll

continue this discussion tomorrow.

He exits. 

WALDMAN 

Keep an open mind, Mr.

Frankenstein. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE DUCK POND — DAY — PRESENT DAY

ROXAS swings his keyblade, clashing with RAPUNZEL’s.AQUA

walks around them.

AQUA

Very good, very good.Keep a 

steady stance.Don’t lose focus. 

Henry, Kairi, Riku, and Ienzo walk up to them.Aqua looks

at her watch. 

AQUA

You just made it. 

HENRY 

Sorry.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 14.

Riku spots LILY, MALEFICENT, and LAWRENCE sitting by the

pond. 

RIKU

Well, we’ll leave you to it.

(to Ienzo) 

Come on.

They walk up to them, and Aqua turns to Henry and Kairi.

AQUA

Duel.Both of you. 

The two nod and summon their keyblades.The spin to face 

each other, and — CLANG!Meanwhile, Maleficent gets up.

MALEFICENT

Shall we walk?

RIKU

Sure! 

Lawrence and Lily follow suit, and the five walk. 

LILY

I DO enjoy watching Raps train! 

Riku laughs.

IENZO 

So, I, uh, finally caught up on The 

Good Place. 

RIKU

About time. 

IENZO 

Now I just have more

questions!Like, this is a 

simulation, right?Or has time 

been rebooted?I!Am

so!Confused!

LAWRENCE

Yeah, yeah, yeah.Who cares about

that!?WILL JASON AND JANET BE 

REUNITED!?

RIKU

They’ve got to, at some point,

right?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 15.

MALEFICENT

At some point, they’ve got to get 

their old memories back!

Meanwhile, Aqua’s students continue to train. 

HENRY 

(to Roxas) 

How’s the memory thing going? 

ROXAS 

Better... 

Henry stops an attack from Kairi’s keyblade behind him. 

HENRY 

Meaning?

ROXAS 

Well —

He blocks one of Rapunzel’s attacks.

ROXAS (cont’d)

I’m getting better at sorting them

out.I’ve started consolidating

redundancies, see?And then I

treat the rest as...you know, 

episodes of a TV show.

And Ienzo continues to walk with Riku’s family. 

IENZO 

Now I need another show to binge. 

LAWRENCE

The new Lost in Space just

dropped.That Zack 

Estrin?BRILLIANT WRITER!

IENZO 

Huh.

RIKU

Yeah, I’ve been looking forward to

that! 

IENZO 

Alright, then!

LILY

Raps and I binged the whole thing 

in one night.You’ll LOVE it!

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 16.

Rapunzel and Kairi both best their opponents. 

AQUA

(shakes head)

Too distracted. 

She helps Roxas up.Meanwhile Henry gets up on his own,

evidently annoyed he didn’t get help. 

AQUA (cont’d) 

Constant.Vigilance. 

She looks at Maleficent and Lily. 

AQUA (cont’d) 

I wonder... 

(to her students)

Stay here.

She runs up to Lily, Maleficent, Riku, Lawrence, and Ienzo. 

AQUA (cont’d) 

(to Mal and Lily)

You two.

MALEFICENT LILY 

Hmm? Need something?

AQUA (cont’d) 

Yeah!Would you be willing to

battle my students?In dragon

form?No fire! 

LILY

(to Maleficent)

What do you say?

MALEFICENT

Sure.Why not? 

When they reach the others, Lily and Maleficent transform.

AQUA

You will try to knock the dragons 

into the water.Roxas and Henry, 

you’ll be battling Lily.Kairi and 

Rapunzel, Maleficent. 

Their battles commence, and Riku, Ienzo, and Lawrence 

continue their walk.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 17.

IENZO 

Can you guys do that?Turn into a

dragon? 

RIKU

If I can, I haven’t figured it out, 

yet.

LAWRENCE

(nodding)

Yeah.Same here.Not that it

would be the greatest idea, given 

— 

He waves to his blindfold.

IENZO 

Right...Sorry about that! 

LAWRENCE

It’s...It’s okay. 

Riku looks at him with sorrow in his eyes.And Ienzo is

quick to notice.

IENZO 

Riku... 

RIKU

I know, I know.It’s just...we had 

a plan, and your sister ripped out

our dad’s heart and ruined it.

LAWRENCE

It’s okay.Don’t — Don’t worry 

about it. 

RIKU

(sighs)

I’m trying not to.

INT. DORMITORY ROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

It’s storming outside.Even, draped in a blanket,has his 

face buried in a mirror.He seems to be applying makeup of 

some kind.Victor enters, drenched.

VICTOR

What a storm! 

Even drops his mirror and looks up. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 18.

EVEN

Victor! 

Victor walks up to him. 

VICTOR

What...are you...doing? 

Even looks at him.Spots of his face are saturated.As is 

his chest below his shoulders.

VICTOR (cont’d) 

Well.That’s...interesting.

EVEN

It’s some kind of skin condition, 

best I can figure.Been like this

my whole life.

He resumes applying the makeup. 

EVEN (cont’d) 

It’d be nice, if I didn’t have to 

cover it up, but I’d rather not get 

tangled up in any vampire stuff.

VICTOR

Yes, I’ve...heard the stories.So, 

you’ve got to cover...everything? 

Even moves on to his guyliner.

EVEN

In some manner. 

Victor removes his cape.

VICTOR

Intriguing... 

Even seductively turns his mirror in an arch to his left, 

showing his raised eyebrow. 

EVEN

You don’t believe me? 

VICTOR

I’m gonna need some — 

He tosses his cape aside, equally as seductively. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 19.

VICTOR (cont’d) 

— scientific evidence!

Even tosses his mirror and guyliner aside, as Victor leaps

onto him, and they proceed to make out. 

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Even walks up to the desk, carrying a bunch of folders.He 

hands them to the RECEPTIONIST. 

EVEN

Here you go.

Riku and Ienzo enter, and Even looks up.

EVEN

(to receptionist)

Let me know, if you need anything 

else. 

He walks up to them.

EVEN (cont’d) 

(to Ienzo) 

Are you okay? 

IENZO 

Yeah, we haven’t run into them

since the diner.

EVEN

Okay.Well, your father’s keeping

an eye out for them.

RIKU

Do you know where my dad is?

EVEN

He should be on his way.Why don’t 

you two sit down and...do what kids 

do in waiting rooms?

RIKU

Sure...just direct us to the

nearest unsanitary plank of coils 

with wooden beads on it.

He rolls his eyes while shaking his head, and Ienzo leads 

him to a seat.Meanwhile, Even clearly has no idea what

he’s talking about. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 20.

EVEN

(to Riku)

You know, it’s funny.Your father

and I used to date. 

Ienzo’s eyes widen. 

RIKU

Well, that’s a fact I could have

lived without ever knowing ever in

my life.

Ienzo facepalms and nods, agreeing with him.

EVEN

How is it any less awkward than 

those couples on that show

Riverdale?

Ienzo removes his face from his palm. 

IENZO 

PLEASE, STOP! 

DR. WHALE enters from the hallway and spots Riku. 

DR. WHALE 

Riku!How are things?

RIKU

Well, Even just compared the two of 

you to Falice, so...not great.

DR. WHALE 

I’m sorry, wait, what?

RIKU

Never mind. 

EVEN

I will admit; there are some marked 

differences.For one, I am now 

happily married to Aeleus.

IENZO 

Who, we can probably assume, is NOT 

a serial killer.

EVEN

You really think Hal’s the Black

Hood, huh?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 21.

RIKU

(shrugs) 

Kinda obvious.

DR. WHALE 

Right...

Riku gets up. 

RIKU

Dad.You sure you can’t do 

anything big without your heart?

DR. WHALE 

I’m not risking it.End of story.

Riku turns to Even. 

RIKU

Can you do the eye transplant?

EVEN

I’m not that kind of doctor.

RIKU

What kind are you?

Even slowly walks away, and Ienzo gets up.

IENZO 

No kind.

He kisses Riku. 

IENZO (cont’d)

See you tomorrow. 

He and Even exit. 

RIKU

(to himself) 

Yeah... 

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT

Milinah and Cora are enjoying tea, when a CARD SOLDIER

bursts in, shoving someone onto the ground. 

CARD SOLDIER

We caught this one trying to sneak

onto the boat.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 22.

CORA

We’ll deal with him.

The Card Soldier exits, and Riku gets up. 

RIKU

Fine. 

MILINAH 

Hmm?

RIKU

I’ll — I’ll do it.

Milinah looks at her mother, then they both look at Riku and

smirk.

END OF ACT TWO

(CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

CONTINUED: 23.

ACT THREE 

EXT. GODWIN HALL — DAY — FLASHBACK

It is snowing.

INT. DORMITORY ROOM — DAY 

Even, with slightly longer hair indicating a time shift, is 

frantically looking at notes.He’s clearly trying to solve 

some kind of problem.The moment Victor enters:

EVEN

Ah, Victor!Thank goodness!

VICTOR

Something the matter? 

EVEN

You and I are but men.But we can

be SO MUCH MORE!I am this close 

to unlocking the secret to creating 

life! 

VICTOR

Even.Man was not meant to play

God, like some...modern Prometheus! 

Even gather some of his papers, his father’s book, and a

pen.

EVEN

Two years.And yet you remain so 

narrow-minded.

He heads out, stopping in the doorway.

EVEN (cont’d) 

And, by the way, Prometheus was a 

Titan.

INT. GODWIN HALL — DAY

Even slams the door behind him and storms off.

* * *

24.

INT. DORMITORY ROOM — DAY 

But, like a goose with her golden egg, he has left a little 

morsel of his notes behind.Was it intentional?Be it or

not, it catches Victor’s eye, just enough to whet his 

appetite... 

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF INGOLSTADT — DAY 

Even sits down at a bench and puts most of his papers beside

him.He starts writing in a notebook, brushing away any

snowflakes that give him bother.

Then he has some kind of eureka moment.The snow seems to

respond to him!He pages through, looks at some notes, and 

figures out the solution —

INT. GODWIN HALL — DAY

Even bursts in, clutching his stuff.

EVEN

ICE!

He walks up to Victor, who is on his way out and puts his 

free hand on his shoulder.

EVEN (cont’d) 

Ice is the answer!

VICTOR

Ice?

EVEN

Ice!

VICTOR

Ice...The answer to what!?

EVEN

To LIFE!

VICTOR

Oh, you’re still on about that? 

EVEN

Yes, I had this...epiphany outside! 

VICTOR

And here I thought it would be

electricity!

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 25.

(seriously)

Even.I love you.But you’ve GOT

to drop this!You’re losing

yourself.You could get in 

trouble.You could get hurt! 

EVEN

Just...let me...Let me show you.

Victor mulls this over. 

VICTOR

Fine.Tonight. 

EVEN

(smiling)

Don’t worry; I’ll be ready! 

As Even heads off to their room, Victor watches him,

worrifully.He then exits the building.

EXT. STORYBROOKE MANSION — DAY — PRESENT DAY

The mansion is bathed in sunlight.

INT. STORYBROOKE MANSION LAB — DAY

Even is tinkering with some machine, and it sparks. 

EVEN

Whoa!Okay!That’s not right... 

AELEUS enters, carrying a large, leather-bound book.

AELEUS

Not workin’?

EVEN

Well...I’m having a couple

difficulties. 

He sets his tool down and turns to Aeleus.

EVEN (cont’d) 

Nothin’ I can’t handle. 

Aeleus holds up the book. 

AELEUS

This the book you needed? 

Even walks up to Aeleus.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 26.

EVEN

Yeah, that’s the one. 

He takes it from him. 

AELEUS

I hope you’re planning on more of 

an attack than just the two of us.

And, with that, it becomes clear that the machine Even was

tinkering with was Aeleus’ ship.

EVEN

You MAY have to revisit some old

colleagues. 

He pages through. 

AELEUS

What’s wrong? 

Even closes the book. 

EVEN

I’ve just been thinking.That’s

all.

Aeleus, clearly not buying it, does the folded arms, tilted 

head, stern brow thing. 

EVEN (cont’d) 

Who would have ever thought?A guy 

like you falling for a guy like 

me... 

AELEUS

Even. 

EVEN

I’m gonna be stopping by Gold’s 

Shop later.Need anything? 

AELEUS

What do you need from Gold’s

Shop?What would I need from 

Gold’s Shop!? 

EVEN

Just...looking into my old project. 

AELEUS

You mean —

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 27.

EVEN

Yeah. 

AELEUS

What even brought this up!? 

EVEN

An awkward conversation I had with

our son and his boyfriend.

AELEUS

You didn’t bring up — 

EVEN

I did...

Aeleus facepalms. 

AELEUS

You are something.That’s for

sure. 

EVEN

Don’t give me that, Gantu.

He reopens the book, and Aeleus looks up from his hand. 

AELEUS

I have a patrol to go on.Waldman. 

He exits, and Even smiles.Both at the same time.

EVEN

Oh, THAT’S interesting. 

INT. SCIENCES HEAD’S OFFICE — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Waldman is writing something down, when ANSEM THE WISE

enters in a fedora. 

WALDMAN 

Can I help you, my good sir?

ANSEM THE WISE

Yes.

He sits down and places his hat on Waldman’s desk.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

I’m quite the fan of your work. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 28.

WALDMAN 

My research is —

ANSEM THE WISE

Alchemy.Such a curious

subject.And I’m not talking your

commonplace transmutation.

He gets up, just as Waldman sets his quill down.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

I come from a land...of 

MAGIC!Where anything is possible! 

WALDMAN 

What are you getting at?

ANSEM THE WISE

Where I’m from...I am a king.Now, 

you could waste your days behind

the desk of a university...or you 

can apply your science

practically.In my castle.With 

royal funding!

WALDMAN 

Why are you so interested in

me?There’s plenty of alchemists 

— GOOD alchemists — who, I’m sure 

would be more than happy to work

for you.Faust.Flamel.The

Elrics. 

Ansem sits back down and clasps his hands on Waldman’s desk.

ANSEM THE WISE

All names yours could stand 

aside.IF you join me! 

WALDMAN 

Sorry, you’re asking the wrong

person. 

Ansem gets up and grabs his hat.

ANSEM THE WISE

Suit yourself.

He heads for the exit.

* * *

29.

INT. SCIENCES BUILDING — DAY

Victor reaches the office, just as Ansem exits.Ansem tips 

his hat, and Victor enters. 

INT. SCIENCES HEAD’S OFFICE — DAY 

Victor walks up to Waldman’s desk.

VICTOR

Who was that? 

WALDMAN 

Some king.Wanted me to leave the

University and work for him.

VICTOR

Ah. 

He sits down. 

VICTOR (cont’d) 

Anyway.I’m concerned for your 

son.For Even.Lately, he’s had 

these ideas that he could create

life itself.

WALDMAN 

(visibly concerned)

You don’t say...

VICTOR

What’s the matter?

Waldman takes out a ring of keys and unlocks a drawer on his

desk. 

WALDMAN 

Victor, close the door. 

Victor gets up, While Waldman opens the drawer and pulls up 

a false bottom.Once the door has been closed, and Victor

is once again seated, Waldman removes some papers.They

have clearly been ripped from a book. 

WALDMAN (cont’d)

What I am about to tell 

you...cannot leave this room.Do 

you understand? 

Victor nods, and Waldman sets the papers down for Victor to 

look at.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 30.

WALDMAN (cont’d)

He’s not...entirely wrong.

Victor starts to peruse them. 

WALDMAN (cont’d)

Many years ago...I...was approached 

by a young couple.Unable to 

conceive a child.Yet, they wanted 

to see if — through science — a 

child could be created that was 

genetically theirs. 

VICTOR

By...any chance...were these two —

WALDMAN 

Men.

VICTOR

That would be...groundbreaking. 

WALDMAN 

It was. 

Victor is quite surprised to hear this.That it worked.

VICTOR

What happened?

WALDMAN 

My wife — God rest her soul — 

acted as the surrogate.Everything 

went off without a hitch.Except 

they neglected to inform us that

they were not in a suitable 

environment to raise a child.Not

until he was born.

Waldman gets up and begins pacing around his desk.

WALDMAN (cont’d)

The...lanky one...reminded the

youthful one...of some man who

posed a threat.So, they left him

in our care.

He leans on the front of his desk.

VICTOR

These men, were they —

Waldman nods, knowing what Victor’s asking. 

* * *

31.

INT. SCIENCES BUILDING — DAY

Ansem hasn’t exactly left.In fact, he’s been listening in!

WALDMAN 

(o.s.) 

Even. 

And he walks away, grinning in intrigue.

EXT. SCIENCES BUILDING — DAY

Ansem exits and walks up to an open carriage, it’s from the 

Lw/oC, but he brought his own DRIVER.He gets in.

DRIVER

Is Waldman not coming, Your 

Majesty?

ANSEM THE WISE

No.But there is another.And 

he’s FAR more interesting!

The driver smiles, and they take off. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

Riku is walking toward the sheriff’s office, when a portal

opens and LAURIAM steps out.

LAURIAM 

What are you doing, Riku? 

RIKU

I’m going to fix what YOU did!

LAURIAM 

Fair enough.But this not the

way.Trust me.I know.

RIKU

Do you? 

He brushes past Lauriam, who turns around.

LAURIAM 

Riku —

Riku waves his hand, and Lauriam is flung back into the 

portal, which closes. 

* * *

32.

INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY 

Emma is typing.DAVID gets up. 

DAVID 

I’m heading out, Em.See ya! 

EMMA

Okay, dad.I just need to finish a 

few things, myself. 

He nods and exits.Emma resumes typing.She sighs into her

hand and raps her fingers on the desk.She scrolls with the

mouse.

EMMA (cont’d) 

Ah ha!

CLICK!She types some more.KABOOM!The window blows in, 

leaving a thick cloud of dust, which Riku steps out of, 

sword in hand.

EMMA (cont’d) 

Riku? 

He raises his sword.

END OF ACT THREE

(CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED: 33.

ACT FOUR

INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY 

Riku charges at Emma.She dodges.

EMMA

What the Hell are you doing!? 

RIKU

What I must.

She runs up to a phone and begins dialing.Sparks fly from 

its cord as Riku slices it.She looks up, shocked.He 

swings at her, and she ducks under his sword, diving under

the desk to kick him down.

She gets up and runs for the exit.Once he gets up, he 

chases after her.She takes out her cell phone, but he 

waves his hand, at it flies against the wall.She looks

back at it but has no choice but to keep running. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY 

Emma runs out of the building for her car.She has trouble 

finding it, at first, but she eventually gets to it.

EMMA

Keep forgetting I have a red car, 

now!

INT. SWAN BUG — DAY 

Emma gets in, closes the door, buckles up, and sticks the 

keys in the ignition.POP!She looks back.

EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY 

Riku has just slashed Emma’s rear-passenger-side tire.

INT. SWAN BUG — DAY 

Emma looks back forward.

EMMA

Screw it. 

She turns the key and floors it.

* * *

34.

EXT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY 

Riku watches as Emma’s car zooms away.

RIKU

You think you can evade me like 

that? 

He pulls his sword back and a Dark Aura appears around

it.Riku leaps off the ground and zooms all the way toward 

the car, landing on its back. 

INT. SWAN BUG — DAY 

Emma is so startled by the THUD from Riku’s landing that she

starts to lose control.But she quickly regains it.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

Emma’s car, Riku on-board, zooms past David’s truck.

INT. CHARMING TRUCK — DAY 

David leans forward, having just seen Riku on the back of 

his daughter’s car. 

DAVID 

What the... 

He pulls over and takes out his phone.He presses the

screen contact and puts it to his ear.After a moment: 

DAVID (cont’d)

Snow, we have a problem.

INT. UNIVERSITY FREEZER — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

Even and Victor enter and head down a set of steps. 

EVEN

You really will enjoy this. 

VICTOR

We shall see. 

They reach the bottom and Even leads Victor to a table

covered in blocks of ice. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 35.

EVEN

Now, watch! 

He holds his hand out, and the ice reshapes itself into a 

humanoid form.When he stops, it rises...and 

attacks.Victor steps back, as it lunges forward.

VICTOR

You call THIS a success!? 

Even grabs a tray.

EVEN

I call it a START.

VICTOR

A bad start...

Even uses the tray to block an attack the crashes it on the 

ice-creature, shattering it.

EVEN

It’s a small bump.Perhaps I’m 

just missing some kind

of...sapience component.

VICTOR

Sapience!?

Even tosses the tray aside. 

EVEN

Yeah. 

VICTOR

Look —

He gets up and puts his hands on Even’s shoulders.

VICTOR (cont’d) 

I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, 

but — 

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF INGOLSTADT — NIGHT 

Even storms out of the building, into the snow.Victor 

follows.

VICTOR

Even, wait! 

Even stops and turns around.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 36.

EVEN

What?My entire life was a 

lie?Where am I even from!?

VICTOR

You’re from here. 

EVEN

Yeah. 

(scoffs) 

You can say that again. 

VICTOR

That’s not what I meant...

EVEN

(shakes head)

I’m staying at my father’s.Or 

creator’s.

(scoffs) 

I’ll see you tomorrow.

He turns a corner.Victor heads the opposite 

direction.Even soon bumps right into Ansem, who is no 

longer wearing his hat. 

EVEN (cont’d) 

Sorry.

ANSEM THE WISE

Don’t worry about it!I am curious 

as to what you can do.

Even is perplexed by this.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

I am Ansem the Wise, King of

Radiant Garden.And a bit of a 

dabbler in the unknown sciences.I 

could use your help.

EVEN

I don’t know... 

ANSEM THE WISE

Give it some thought. 

He takes out a handkerchief and wipes some makeup off.

ANSEM THE WISE

You won’t have to hide who you

REALLY are. 

He walks away.

* * *

37.

INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY

MR. GOLD is looking some kind of bauble, when NEAL enters.

NEAL

Hey, dad! 

Gold looks up and drops the bauble on the counter.

MR. GOLD

Bae!What brings you here, at this 

hour? 

NEAL

A guy can’t see his father in the 

middle of the day?

Gold puts the bauble away.

MR. GOLD

Don’t you work? 

NEAL

Last night.I was up late

finishing a story.

MR. GOLD

Whatever.So, what were you

covering? 

NEAL

It was another one of those museum

pieces.Somehow I got stuck with 

those.

MR. GOLD

Have a copy of it?

NEAL

It’s...online — Dad, what century 

do you think this is!?

Even enters.

EVEN

Hello, Mr. Gold!

MR. GOLD

Can I help you? 

EVEN

Look.I heard a rumor about some 

— 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 38.

(looks around, then whispers)

— puppets.

Gold shifts his eyes to Geppetto’s parents.When Even looks

at them, he recoils.

EVEN (cont’d) 

God, they’re terrifying!

Neal points to them.

NEAL

Are those people? 

MR. GOLD

It’s a long story.

Neal looks at his watch.

NEAL

Well...I have to go pick up Henry 

from school.See ya around, papa!

MR. GOLD

Take care, Bae! 

Neal exits, but not before shivering from those puppets.

EVEN

So, how did you two reunite,

exactly?

MR. GOLD

You’re looking at it. 

EVEN

Something in this shop?Tell me

more. 

MR. GOLD

Other way 

around.Dearie.Now.Why do I

get the feeling...you’re not just 

here to talk puppetry?

EVEN

Years ago, I found out I came 

from...elsewhere.I just want to 

find my real family.

Gold just...stares, I guess?

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 39.

MR. GOLD

My father — right bastard — 

abandoned me, when I was nine.I 

was otherwise raised by two 

delightful, lesbian spinsters.

EVEN

They sound great.I’m looking for

two men.They’d be about your

age.All I know is that they came

from your world.

MR. GOLD

I’m not the Dark One I used to be 

— 

He holds his finger up. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

— but I can do one thing! 

He takes out a small dish and a needle. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

Just a prick.And this dish can

tell you...If your parents are even 

alive.

Even holds out his finger, and Gold pricks it.He flicks 

the blood onto the dish.

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

Give it a second.If one 

lives...it will glow white.If 

both, blue. 

It glows gold.

EVEN

I don’t suppose it goes back to 

grandparents? 

Gold shakes his head, as he takes a lighter to the needle.

EVEN (cont’d) 

Is there any way I can find out, if 

I have any living relatives?

MR. GOLD

Travel to Ingolstadt, 

dearie.Visit your father, the 

disgraced professor.

(leans in) 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 40.

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

News travels. 

And Even exits.Once he closes the door, Gold pricks his 

own finger and drops his blood in the dish.It glows white.

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

Still kickin’ it in Dunbroch, I 

see.

He puts the dish and needle away. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

You old coot... 

EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY

Emma whips her car up to the dock, flinging Riku into the 

water.She gets out and extends her hand.

EMMA

Just give me your hand!You don’t

have to do this.

He flies up.

RIKU

Yes.I.Do. 

He flips over her, trying to strike, but she dodges his 

attack.When he lands, he spreads his arms out, flinging 

all the water off of him.She blocks a couple attacks with 

her arms then summons a fireball. 

Riku flips his hand, and the fireball extinguishes.She

tries to summon another.She tries some other

spells.Nothing!So, she runs into the cannery. 

INT. BAELFIREBIRD — DAY 

Henry hops in, closing the door behind him.He buckles up, 

and Neal puts the car in drive and heads off. 

NEAL

How was school? 

HENRY 

It was fine.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 41.

NEAL

And jazz band?

HENRY 

Jazzy?

NEAL

(laughing) 

Yeah...alright. 

HENRY 

I mean...school CAN get a bit 

boring. 

NEAL

I...wouldn’t know.When I was your 

age, I was setting traps for Lost 

Boys on Neverland.

HENRY 

Oh, you don’t have to tell me about 

Neverland...

NEAL

Good point. 

RING!Neal touches the screen. 

NEAL (cont’d) 

Yeah? 

SNOW

(v.o., filtered) 

Neal, David just called.Riku’s

hunting Emma. 

Henry’s eyes widen. 

NEAL

Wait, what!?

Henry takes out his phone.

HENRY 

I gotta call Ienzo! 

INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY

Snow has her phone on speaker, BELLE standing behind her. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 42.

SNOW

Way ahead of you, Henry!As a

matter of fact, I’m calling from

the library!

BELLE 

He just left.I assume to talk 

some sense into him or something. 

INT. BAELFIREBIRD — DAY 

Henry and Neal, as before.

HENRY 

Alright.

He puts away his phone. 

INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY

Snow and Belle, as before.

SNOW

Is something wrong? 

HENRY 

(v.o., filtered) 

I just hope he doesn’t do anything

rash. 

BELLE 

Well, I’d hate to lose my only

other librarian...

SNOW

Riku would never hurt Ienzo!

INT. BAELFIREBIRD — DAY 

Henry and Neal, as before.

HENRY 

It’s not Riku I’m worried about.

* * *

43.

INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY

Snow and Belle, as before.Snow’s mouth gapes and her eyes 

widen.

SNOW

Okay, umm...I’m gonna hang up on

you, right now.And call your

mother. 

She hangs up and begins dialing.

BELLE 

But isn’t she — 

SNOW

Other one.

She puts the phone to her ear.

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Emma runs through the cannery and hides behind something. 

EMMA

Let me help, Riku.

RIKU

Gladly. 

He’s standing in the doorway.He flings his arm, magically 

pushing her against a wall.Then, he walks up and points 

his sword to her. 

EMMA

If you’re going to kill me, kill

me.That’s what you think will 

help you, right?

RIKU

Not me.My brother.I kill you, I 

get a wish. 

EMMA

Here’s the thing.I know what

you’re going through.When the 

Darkness was trying to take Regina, 

I stepped in and took it for

her.I became the Dark One, so 

Regina wouldn’t have to undo all

the work she’s done.You’re not

the same scared boy who killed

Henry for Ansem.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 44.

RIKU

I...

But he’s at a loss for words.He IS tearing up, though.

EMMA

We will find a way.You don’t need 

to return to Darkness.

He starts to lower his sword. 

RIKU

(shaking his head) 

No. 

He points it, again.

RIKU (cont’d) 

I’m sorry.

He starts to thrust his sword forward, but, when it’s mere

inches from Emma, his phone rings.He answers. 

RIKU

(into phone) 

It’s almost done.If you hadn’t

interrupted me —

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY

Milinah is on the phone, while Cora is seated at the desk in

the background. 

MILINAH 

You’ve been outbid. 

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Emma and Riku, as before.He pulls his sword away. 

RIKU

I — I don’t understand. 

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY

Cora and Milinah, as before.Pan to reveal Ienzo standing

near Cora’s desk. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 45.

MILINAH 

My brother struck a deal: his 

freedom...for your father’s heart.

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Emma and Riku, as before.A heart box poofs in place on the

floor, and they both look at it, the phone still at his 

ear.He drops his sword. 

MILINAH 

(v.o., filtered) 

He cares deeply about you.

He bends down.

MILINAH (cont’d)

(v.o., filtered) 

And your well-being.

Opens the box.

MILINAH (cont’d)

(v.o., filtered) 

It’s kind of sweet, really. 

And takes out the heart.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY

Cora, Ienzo, and Milinah, as before.

MILINAH 

Feel free to check, if you

must.But, I assure you, it’s your 

father’s.Now, you can do your 

little operation. 

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Riku waves his hands, releasing Emma from the wall. 

RIKU

I want to talk to him.

* * *

46.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY

Cora, Ienzo, and Milinah, as before.The latter rolls her

eyes, walks up to her brother, and hands him her phone. 

IENZO 

(into phone) 

Riku, I couldn’t let you go back

down that dark path.Don’t worry 

about me; I know what I’m doing.

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Emma and Riku, as before. 

RIKU

(tearing up) 

Ienzo...

EMMA

Riku, is everything okay? 

RIKU

(ignoring her) 

No. No, I will find you!

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY

Cora, Ienzo, and Milinah, as before.

RIKU

(v.o., filtered) 

You hear me?I will find you, even 

if I have to go to the ends of the

earth!

IENZO 

Riku. 

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Emma and Riku, as before. 

RIKU

I mean it!

* * *

47.

INT. VILLAIN’S VALE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY

Cora, Ienzo, and Milinah, as before.

IENZO 

(crying) 

I love you. 

He hangs up and clutches the phone to his heart.But 

Milinah holds her hand out, expecting him to return the 

phone.Which he does, albeit dismissively. 

INT. STORYBROOKE CANNERY — DAY

Riku pulls his phone away, and Emma opens her arms. 

EMMA

(whispering) 

Come here.

He falls into her chest, crying, as she puts her arms around

him.

EMMA (cont’d) 

(whispering) 

I got ya. I got ya. 

END OF ACT FOUR 

(CONTINUED)

 


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED: 48.

ACT FIVE

INT. SCIENCES BUILDING — NIGHT — FLASHBACK

Victor heads into the head’s office.

INT. SCIENCES HEAD’S OFFICE — NIGHT 

Victor walks up to the desk, where the chair is turned away 

from him. 

VICTOR

Professor — 

The chair turns around.It’s not Waldman but Krempe. 

KREMPE

Yes, Mr. Frankenstein?

VICTOR

Professor Krempe?What are you 

doing in —

Krempe gets up and begins pacing around the desk, his hands 

behind his back.

KREMPE

Professor Waldman’s office? 

(laughs) 

There’s been some changes of

late.You see, it came to our

attention that Waldman had

conducted...unauthorized

experiments in the past.

He reveals a fedora in his hand.Ansem’s fedora. 

KREMPE (cont’d) 

The man who let us know left his

hat.

He places Ansem’s hat on Victor’s head.And tilts it to the

side.And — holy, mother-forking shirtballs — it’s 

absolutely the same one he wears in OUaT-212! 

KREMPE (cont’d) 

Huh.Suits you.

(waving dismissively)

Goodbye.

Victor exits. 

* * *

49.

EXT. WALDMAN HOUSEHOLD — NIGHT

It’s raining.Victor walks up to a house and knocks on its 

front door.A very disheveled ex-Professor Waldman answers.

WALDMAN 

Victor. 

VICTOR

I — I heard what happened.I’m 

sorry.

Waldman steps out and embraces Victor.

WALDMAN 

(sobbing)

He — He just...LEFT!

VICTOR

What? 

Waldman lets go.

WALDMAN 

What are you talking about? 

VICTOR

The University firing you.What

are YOU talking about?

Waldman wipes his eyes. 

WALDMAN 

Even.He left.With that king.

VICTOR

King? 

Once he realizes who he’s taking about, his eyes widen. 

VICTOR (cont’d) 

Do you know where they went?

EXT. GREY ROADS — NIGHT 

KRAKOW!Light strikes in the sky, reflected in the 

raindrops.Ansem’s carriage travels down the road, Even

aboard.Obviously, the driver’s there, too.

EVEN

Is it just me...or are we heading 

into...Vampire Country? 

(MORE)                                       

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 50.

EVEN (cont’d) 

It’s...unsafe for people

like me there.

ANSEM THE WISE

All of us, actually.

EVEN

(smiling)

Right.

ANSEM THE WISE

Unfortunately, this is where door 

is. 

They pull into another town.Nobody is outside.At.All. 

EVEN

Then, we must move quickly. 

ANSEM THE WISE

I wouldn’t worry too much about 

that. 

He yanks the driver out.

DRIVER

Your Majesty!What are you — 

He ties him to a post.

ANSEM THE WISE

I’m sorry to do this.But I can

get other drivers.

He flips a switchblade. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

The Hatter was quite clear: The 

same number go in...must come 

out.No more, no less. 

He slits his driver’s throat and puts his knife away.Even 

is agape. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

Close your mouth, Even.You’ll 

catch flies.

He leads him to a narrow double-door and opens it.Beyond

it is a red curtain.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 51.

DRIVER

No, please!You can’t! 

Ansem and Even pass through the door, and it closes.Then, 

flapping sounds — wings.

DRIVER (cont’d) 

No.No!

The flapping gets louder, as the source of it — bats —

cover the screen. 

DRIVER (cont’d) 

NO! 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Ketchup squirts onto a burger.REGINA puts the bun on it 

and takes a bite.Seated next to her, clutching the heart

box, is Riku.Across from them are Maleficent, Lily, and 

Lawrence.Even and Aeleus enter and walk up to the table.

REGINA

Glad you could make it.So, here’s 

what we need to do: My mother...is

the Queen of Hearts.That’s not

just some title she got in

Wonderland.No one — and I mean

no one — has mastered the art of

Heart Magic more than her.

MALEFICENT

A certain Seeker of Darkness would

beg to differ...

REGINA

No human, then.Does that help?

EVEN

Ienzo...DID inspire the studies 

that led to the Coup of Radiant 

Garden. 

Lily is shocked to hear this. 

AELEUS

He was just a kid!He didn’t know

any better! 

EVEN

He was just bringing up stuff he

knew about. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 52.

REGINA

What matters is...we’re about to go 

to war.And it looks like her army 

is much larger than its ever been 

before. 

Dr. Whale enters and walks up to them.

DR. WHALE 

Alright, what is this about?

(noticing the heart box) 

Is that what I think it is? 

Riku nods.

DR. WHALE (cont’d)

Whose is it?

Riku gets up and holds it out.

RIKU

Yours.

Dr. Whale takes the box, opens it, and looks inside.Ruby

walks up to them. 

RUBY

May I?

He shuts it.

DR. WHALE 

(smiles) 

Sure, why not?

She opens it up and puts the heart in his chest.

RIKU

My boyfriend sacrificed his 

freedom, so you could get that back 

— 

DR. WHALE 

— and perform that eye transplant.

Are you ready?

Both Riku and Lawrence nod. 

* * *

53.

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — NIGHT 

Riku and Lawrence are in the waiting room with Maleficent 

and Lily. 

LILY

(to Riku)

You ready?

RIKU

Yeah. 

MALEFICENT

You too, Lawrence?

LAWRENCE

I’ve been ready.

Dr. Whale steps out.

DR. WHALE 

Well, that’s good, because I’m done 

prepping. 

The two twins, their mother, and their sister all get up. 

MALEFICENT

We’ll be right there with you.

LILY

The whole time! 

RIKU

Thanks! 

LAWRENCE

(smiling)

Yeah. 

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL OPERATING ROOM — NIGHT

Riku and Lawrence lie on two beds, and Dr. Whale, Maleficent

and Lily follow them in, the letter two sitting down.An 

ANESTHESIOLOGIST enters and preps.

DR. WHALE 

Now, under normal circumstances,

this wouldn’t be possible.

The anesthesiologist puts gas masks on Riku and Lawrence. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 54.

DR. WHALE (cont’d)

But the things we can do in the 

Land Without Color...would astound

you.

He nods to the anesthesiologist.

ANESTHESIOLOGIST

Alright, count to three.

She turns on the gas. 

BLUR FADE OUT AND CUT TO:

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

The door opens, and Maleficent, Lily, Dr. Whale, Riku, and

Lawrence enter.The latter two have bandages, Riku’s over

his left eye socket.GRANNY walks up to them with open 

arms. 

GRANNY

Hey!How are you doing?

They both hug her.

RIKU

We’re great!

LAWRENCE

Yeah! 

GRANNY

Order whatever you want!It’s on 

the house!Post-surgery special! 

Also there are Emma, Henry, Neal, Snow, David, Kairi, Roxas,

Aqua, Gold, and Belle.There is a banner that says "Get

Well, Soon!" and balloons.

HENRY 

So, how long until you can remove 

the bandages? 

DR. WHALE 

Twenty-four hours is recommended. 

KAIRI 

So, what are you gonna do?About 

the empty sockets?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 55.

RIKU

I will just get a glass eye.

LAWRENCE

Meanwhile, I think I would prefer 

an eyepatch.As a reminder.

Lauriam steps in from out back. 

LAURIAM 

Hey, Larry... 

LAWRENCE

Lawrence.I’m not a kid, anymore.

LAURIAM 

Right.I...just wanted to say that 

I’m sorry for slicing your eyes up

and knocking you off my ship. 

Lawrence gives this some thought. 

INT. DORMITORY ROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

Nearly all of Even’s stuff is gone.Victor enters and finds

a letter on his desk.He opens it up.

EVEN

(v.o.) 

Victor.There is nothing for me

here.I have gone to another land

where I can continue studying.My

only advice: Look beyond.I’ve 

provided a few notes that may 

interest you.Goodbye.Even.

Victor looks to his right and spots a pile of papers

labelled "Electricity’s Potential Uses for Reanimation."He

spots a dead fly on the windowsill and shuffles through 

them. 

He grabs the with a pair of forceps ans sets it on a metal

plate.Then, he grabs a lamp and smashes it on the 

plate.Sparks fly, and the insect’s wings flap.

END OF ACT FIVE 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
